Normal
by Just a Simple Nobody
Summary: Jaune was considered normal. His swordplay was mediocre, and his test score average was a fifty. So he was deemed unfit for further training, and to his glee, a normal life was on the horizon. But the life of a Huntsman reared its ugly head in the form of an acceptance letter to Beacon Academy. Well, he convinced teachers to give up on him before. He could do it again.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for all to read. If you like it, cool. If you don't like it, leave a review and tell me how I can improve.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Normal Knees**

 _"Someone who seems normal can be the most unpredictable."_

Unknown

* * *

Jaune Arc was normal. Nothing more, nothing less.

He has plain looks. Not ugly by any means, but he wasn't going to get any modeling contracts in the near future. He was tall. His muscle mass wasn't at the standard of a Huntsman, but he was not lanky by any means. He was lean, with enough muscle to impress girls his age who didn't surround themselves with Hunters in training. His grades were average, as was his social standing. He lived with a large family where every other member was exceptional. For Jaune, what made him stand out was being the only son in a family that had eight children.

Jaune Arc should be going to a public school, studying to go to a decent college and eventually live the life of a middle-class worker. He was an everyday man, which was fine in his books despite the social hierarchy in today's society.

So why was he on an airship on route to Beacon Academy, the famous institute that shapes the future generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses?

Jaune still doesn't know why, and he had been trying to figure that out ever since he received his acceptance letter. Signed by Headmaster Ozpin, he was admitted to the prestigious academy and became a student immediately. The requirement to take the entrance exams was also null and void. All for someone like him who had never shown any talent to others.

It doesn't make sense. For a prodigy who has shown promise since they were born, sure. But Jaune did not show such aptitude. The only thing that made him stand out was his aura reserves, the same thing that determined your path of life.

Aura, the manifestation of the soul, and the power that shields humans and faunus from physical damage. It didn't matter how sharp the edge of a sword was, or the caliber of a bullet. Everything becomes blunt in the face of aura.

That's why aura is a Hunter's greatest asset and the reason why children from the day they are born will have their aura unlocked. Their reserves would be measured to determine the life they walk. Meet the minimum requirement, and that child's fate would be sealed by a contract signed by the guardians of the child. They would train to be a Hunter, to protect humanity from the creatures of Grimm, beasts born with the most dangerous instinct. The need to feed. And there was only one kind of meal Grimm liked, and that was people. Human and faunus alike, it did not matter if you had a second pair of ears, or a tail or scales imbued to your skin.

It's all fair game to the beasts of darkness.

So to produce Huntsmen and Huntresses is the most important project the four kingdoms have. A single person trained in the craft could slay hundreds in a short career. A great Hunter could do the same and live to be middle-aged if they were lucky.

So one would think that Jaune Arc would be a prime candidate to be a Huntsman. He had high aura reserves, higher than most.

But throughout his studies at his prep school, he failed every physical examination. The essential written and oral exams that tested his knowledge never had a passing grade at the standards for Hunters. His overall score was exactly fifty. Average intelligence and average physical talent. Hunters could not settle for such results. To survive out in the wilds against the Grimm, you had to go beyond your physical and mental limitations.

Jaune never did that at his reputable school, so they dropped him. Now, while it is important for the kingdoms to produce more Hunters, to spend more lien on someone who could never harness their potential would be a waste of resources. So he was given a letter of notice, stating that his training would stop. As is protocol, there was a signature from every teacher, and the headmistress from his school to terminate his contract.

The last thing needed to put an end to Jaune's chances of ever becoming a Huntsman was at least one signature from one of the councilmen of Vale. It came close to happening. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

 _And yet here I am, on a Bullhead heading for Beacon._ His smile died, also bringing out a sigh he didn't know he withheld. Then a sharp intake as the taste of acrid bile flooded his throat. Quietly, and slowly he started breathing through his nose, closing his eyes as he sought his inner power to counteract the sickness in his stomach that this damn airship caused.

Warmth flooded his body, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, the sensation was always addicting. Like a heated bath that while inside you can't help but fall asleep. He made sure not to project the light of his soul, however. Any attention that would come his way would be unwanted.

Despite the awful taste in his mouth, he swallowed it, both figuratively and literally with a stone face. Being on this flying deathtrap was a mistake. This whole situation was a mistake. Why would the headmaster accept him?

He should be going to a school where the most excitement he would have was working up the courage to ask a cute girl out. But now, it seems that it would be a luxury even to find the time to like anyone.

Jaune shouldn't be here. He didn't want to be here. This life chose his father and sisters. It may have chosen him too.

But he didn't choose to live that life. He rejected it.

Unfortunately, it seems that the path of a huntsman clings to him like his persistence with girls. Which unfortunately means one thing for Jaune Arc.

 _I am royally screwed._

* * *

Ruby Rose may not be the most socially adept of people.

But at least she knows that being a total jerk to people you just met is not cool, no matter how big the explosion your sneeze caused! That stuck up princess— heiress, whatever she wants to call herself should learn to be nicer!

If it were up to her, Ruby would give that Weiss girl a piece of her mind!

Despite the bravery of her inner voice, Ruby's knees sink to the ground, as did her spirit when she realized one fatal flaw to her plan. She would have to talk to the crabby girl again, and the thought of doing that convinced her of accepting total defeat to her greatest nemesis.

Socializing.

Why can't talking to people be as simple as weapon tuning, or eating cookies?

"Um, you okay?"

In typical Ruby fashion, when she heard a boy's voice she didn't know (or any stranger's voice for that matter), she would fumble her words trying to respond.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Today was an exception, considering she exploded only a minute ago.

Ruby heard a snort of laughter, which brings out a smile from her that she did not know was possible given the start of the _explosive_ day. Great, now Yang's stupid puns were getting to her. Becoming an even bigger social outcast was the last thing she needed right now.

Stupid puns put aside, Ruby's silver eyes finally look to see who owns the voice. He was a blonde like her sister, though the shade was darker than Yang's golden hair. He was tall, so tall that her head could probably only reach to his chest. Which was not that uncommon seeing as her stature was small.

Ruby didn't care, though! She was just a late bloomer!

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" The boy countered with the same words.

She sighs in defeat. "Nope."

Another laugh, even longer than the last. Then an open hand catches the young girl's eyes, inviting her to grasp it.

"Can't stay on the ground forever," he said, smile still going strong. "The name is Jaune, by the way. Jaune Arc."

"Ruby." She said, taking the offered hand with the best smile she could muster.

When Jaune's hand enveloped her's, the first thing she noticed was the callouses on his hand. It was normal for everyone their age to have them given their training to become the coolest thing on Remnant. But for whatever reason, the ones Jaune had felt different, more comforting which was a weird thought. It felt familiar, even.

Despite the roughness of his hand, he helped her up gingerly instead of a quick pull that might have strained her arm.

Bringing a memory she almost forgot, of red eyes that did not belong to the scary Grimm, but of family. A look of amusement from seeing the small girl flat on her butt after being knocked down. A quick wisecrack that also brought insight to what Ruby did wrong. After a swig from his flask, he would offer her a hand, and even though it wasn't smooth, it was always comforting when he helped her up.

 _He's like Uncle Qrow._ Ruby didn't understand how that is, or the reason why it matters that a boy she just met had callouses like her uncle.

But what Ruby did know, is that the person in front of her was much nicer than Weiss.

Her smile felt more natural as she came to that conclusion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I had no idea how I wanted to end the chapter. The one thing I was certain of, was that I did not want the chapter to be too long. Now for those of you who know me, you may be wondering. What happened to Black and Jaune(ish) White? Well, let me tell you. I scraped everything! For the longest time, I was trying to incorporate multiple different ideas that could all be in different stories. I realize that I need to narrow my vision for one story.**

So Black and Jaune(ish) White will be rewritten under a new title. No buts, my friends I have made my decision. On the bright side, there's this little piece you just read. So what is it about?

Well, in this story the world of Remnant has a significant difference from the original. Children have the capacity of their aura measured to determine their future. I thought this would be an interesting twist, as it would make sense for there to be such a law.

I would explain more, but I think you guys are better off just reading the story.

One last thing, the pairing for this story is a secret. I already have the pairing planned, so make all the suggestions you want, but I'm not changing my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Just A Normal Friend**

 _"The best way to hide is to show how normal you are. You'll only receive a glance before you're forgotten."_

Jaune Arc

* * *

Ruby made a friend! Well, a potential friend.

Not someone who only wanted her as a means of meeting Yang, but someone who wanted to be _her_ friend! Why couldn't making friends be this easy when she was in Signal? It took Ruby _weeks_ after her first day at school to make _one_ friend. And the only reason for that was because they were both weapon lovers!

She didn't have that crutch with Jaune, and yet they were still becoming friends.

It's only been a couple of minutes since he was kind enough not to leave her on the ground in defeat. They had spent their short time walking and talking. And even when her social ineptitude caught back up with her, Jaune didn't seem to mind at all and kept talking to her with a constant smile. Even now, when she was talking about her beloved Crescent Rose, he looked to listen to her intently.

This was so awesome!

She was about to ask about her new friend's weapon, keen on comparing their creations. She knew that in the end, no matter how incredible Jaune's weapon may be, it still wouldn't be able to compare to her Crescent Rose.

But there wasn't any sort of blade sheathed on the belt of his blue jeans, nor was there a rifle or spear strapped around his black and orange jacket that had a cute rabbit. She stared at the bunny a bit longer debating whether she should comment, but ultimately decided that judging her first friend's jacket might upset him. Her gaze went toward his wrists next. It would have been interesting to see Jaune have weapons similar to Yang.

She only saw bare hands that had those callouses she would never forget.

"Something on your mind, Ruby?"

She looked up to meet curious blue eyes. His upbeat attitude looked to have waned, but he still managed a smile. He must have felt uncomfortable from her staring. If there were a wall nearby, she would bash her head against it.

"Sorry, Jaune," she said. "I was just trying to find your weapon."

"Oh, it's at home."

Ah, home. That made sense.

"Wait! How could you just leave your weapon at home!?" a shrug from the weaponless man was her only response.

Okay, calm down Ruby! Maybe his weapon was so important to him, that he decided to have someone he trusted to bring it tomorrow before initiation. That made reasonable sense. Would _she_ ever do that? Nope! But she didn't have to agree with her friend to understand his reasoning.

"I just forgot it." Oh, the humanity! "It's probably in my closet somewhere, gathering dust." Her heart can't take this anymore!

"Stop, stop, stop!" She dashed in front of him, rose petals scattering behind her in a violent maelstrom. Most people would have stared with their eyes bulging out from how fast she went, or try to swipe the petals away as if they were pesky flies. The only reaction she got from Jaune was a blink.

"Stop!"

"Blinking?"

"What?! No!"

"Breathing?"

"Keep breathing!" she shrieked, arms flailing as her face was getting hotter. Yang would have remarked how childish she looked, but this was too important to dwell on that! "How could you forget your baby?"

"But I'm still a virgin."

"Not what I meant!" she yelled again, feeling the heat in her cheeks become more like a fever. Ruby thought that only family could make her so flustered. Dad would smother her with affection in front of all her friends at Signal. Yang had a stupid insistence on talking about any boys Ruby might have liked (she didn't like any in that way!). Then Uncle Qrow who would always teach her class with a hangover.

With a hangover and _still_ drinking.

"Jaune, how on Remnant could you forget something so important like your weapon?" Barring the few exceptions like Dad, and Yang, a Huntsman, was almost useless without one. If she were ever to forget her baby — which she would _never_ — running away would be the only good thing she could do. Running _toward_ danger to help people was what she wanted to do, not the opposite.

Like Summer, she was going to be an incredible Huntress and help people. But to do that, she needed Crescent Rose.

"How are you ever going to save someone without a weapon?"

"Here's a better question." Jaune immediately responded, eyes darting around to find something.

"What could be more important than forgetting your weapon?" she narrowed her eyes, not buying whatever his excuse was going to be. Ruby Rose is many things, but easily distracted is not one of them! When she wants to, she can be laser-focused!

"We're supposed to go to the auditorium, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, duh. But back to my question." See? Laser-focused!

"So where are we going?" he said, voice taking on a higher pitch.

Please be joking.

As he looks around the campus, his face falls to his palms crushing her hopes to powder. "I was following you."

"Me!" she shrieked. "I was following you!"

"It's fine," he said, with sudden new vigor in his voice. "We'll split up. I'll keep going in the same direction, while you run over there." He pointed in the opposite direction, where a cluster of buildings was standing. At least one of them had to be the auditorium. "If you find other students, call my scroll, and I'll book it to you." He took a few steps away from her, passing a large tree.

Even though the plan was bizarre, she nodded. It made more sense for _both_ of them to go toward the campus. Jaune probably wouldn't find the auditorium, but she supposed strangers things have happened. After all, she never expected to sneeze on dust and explode. So she made a one-eighty turn, ready to sprint as fast as possible.

"Oh shoot, almost forgot! I need your num-"

He was gone, not even a small dot of him in sight.

"-ber." He's fast. Faster than... Could he be faster than her? Silver eyes widened at the possibility. "No way."

* * *

He can see the conflict in Ruby's bright eyes. Should she follow after her new friend despite not having a clue where he went? Or, did she forget about him and run the other direction, and hope to find other students? The latter was the better choice if she wanted to make it for the Headmaster's speech. But what may be a simple decision too many, others find the same problem perplexing.

Jaune may not seem like it, but he was reasonably adept at reading people. Then again, Ruby didn't seem that difficult to understand. She was nervous, but not about initiation. With how confident she sounded about her 'awesome' scythe and the speed she showed him, it was evident that the girl was capable in a fight.

No, this girl was nervous to meet new people. Not uncommon he supposed, but most Hunters in training have more confidence in themselves. His younger sister, Jade used to be shy like Ruby, but she eventually found her courage. It was about the same time she enrolled at his prep school. The same time his grades started to decline.

Jaune could only sigh. At the memory of his adorable little sister attending that awful school, and the fact that Ruby sped off.

In the same direction, she thought he went.

Before she could see him through her peripheral vision, he moves around the oak bark, thanking his luck for this convenient tree, and that Ruby didn't seem to entertain the thought that he would hide from her. He presses his back against the trunk. Ruby shouts his name, but her voice deafens in mere moments. The girl was fast, far faster than him.

Rose petals pass him, their only guidance the wind. Watching them dance through the air was a beautiful sight. He couldn't stop his lips from curving upward as the warm fragrance caressed him. So a trail of rose petals was the quirk of Ruby's semblance. Despite semblances being different from person to person, there are those with similar powers. What makes a semblance distinct from one another, is their _identity_ of sorts. No offense to Ruby, but her enhanced speed isn't new. There are many with a semblance that increases their speed, whether it is the primary ability or just one of many skills. An advanced application of aura can vastly enhance a person's speed too, but that depends on the user's skill.

The identity of Ruby's semblance was a trail of petals, and from an aesthetic point of view, it was certainly beautiful. In certain situations, Ruby could use it to her advantage by hiding her small body among a red storm of petals.

The first petal of Ruby's semblance falls on the grass, dissipating upon contact. The other petals meet the same fate, one after the other. Despite how gentle the landing is, none are spared. Even the aroma he enjoyed disappears without a trace.

 _I'm sure Ruby will forgive me._

It did not sit right with him to just let her run off, but he was unsure if he wanted to go through more of her questions. Ruby is a sweet girl, but she was barking up the wrong tree. She obviously loves weapons, and firmly believes that any owner should treat their armament with respect. The idea of arguing with her felt worse than what he was doing now.

He did not lie when he told Ruby where he kept his weapon. Crocea Mors, his family's prized heirloom rested somewhere in his closet. For all he knows, his mom might have found it buried in a pile of clothes. It was amusing to think of the famous sword used by his great great grandfather as just another forgotten accessory lost in the closet of a teenager.

Despite the disrespect, he showed the sword; it is the Arc tradition for the sword to be given to the firstborn son. Even though four of his sisters would have much more use out of the well-known blade, his old man still gave it to him. The sword deserves someone who would use it to its full potential, but his father failed to understand.

Lucifer Arc, a wonderful man to many. He always doted on his children, giving them anything they want if it was within reason. His mother and sisters loved Lucifer to death. To Jaune, he was the man who signed him and all his sisters away as glorified mercenaries for the kingdoms. He acted the caring father, but what kind of parent takes away their child's freedom?

Jaune shook his head. There wasn't any point on dwelling the decisions of his father. Besides, it's the law to sign your child's future away if they show even the bare minimum of potential, so it's not like Lucifer ever had a choice.

It still didn't change how angry he was.

Something tickling his nose made him forget any anger he just had. His eyes look down at his nose, to see a rose petal. It did not fade away, but who knows how long its life will last?

How long will Ruby keep looking for him?

 _I just had to think about her again, didn't I?_

* * *

"I can't believe we missed the headmaster's speech." Ruby spoke softly, her small frame becoming even smaller as she was about to fall on her knees again.

Everyone exiting the auditorium starts whispering to themselves as they watch Ruby's moment of despair. Which also means that all eyes are on _him_. Great, it's only the first day, and already the spotlight is too close to him.

"Ruby, I think we can both agree that whatever the headmaster said was probably boring. Also, people are staring."

She sighs but gets up without any argument. "Why do you have to be so bad with directions?"

"Sorry," he said. Jaune did his best to comfort the girl, but his options on the how were limited. If this were Jade, he would have patted her head. That always seemed to cheer his little sister up.

"It's fine," she sighs. Her silver eyes look up to him, a smile gracing her features. "At least I wasn't _completely_ alone. I made a new friend, so that's cool. Who needs some dumb speech when I got to be with a friend."

Jaune had to agree with her. It was much nicer to walk around with Ruby than listening to that nuisance of a man prattle on about the importance of being the defenders of peace. He was going to voice his agreement with Ruby, and even suggest they find her sister together.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Well, until a girl Jaune assumed to be Ruby's sister, brought the young girl in a smothering hug. While they look nothing alike, the reaction on Ruby's face was enough evidence for him to piece together their relationship.

That look of despair on Ruby's face was the same as Jaune's when his sisters used to bury him with love. It was both a pleasant and painful memory. Dreams of getting a girlfriend dashed because of the constant displays of affection from his siblings.

"Yaaang!" With more strength than what was expected of someone like Ruby, she somehow escaped her sister's hold. Though, that was probably thanks to the older sister loosening her grip to allow it. Around her, seemingly delicate wrists were yellow bracelets. Like him, there weren't any noticeable weapons on her person.

Which made those bracelets of hers stand out even more.

This woman was a martial artist. The black gloves she wore to protect her knuckles was proof enough, but her rather revealing outfit was also a significant outlier. Her clothes offered complete freedom of movement that a martial artist needed but also didn't have the skirt that many Huntresses seem to be adopting these days.

The lack of a skirt was important in this deduction because while Yang seemed like the type to flaunt her beauty, he was certain that an accidental glance at her underwear during a kick was _off_ limits.

"Like what ya see?" speaking of flaunting one's beauty.

Ruby was a pretty girl, that cannot be denied. However, her sister was a different kind of beauty. She had the figure of a woman on the verge of full maturity. Like many huntresses, Yang was gorgeous— all toned muscle that complimented her vanilla skin. Her face lacked any imperfections, and the confidence in her lilac eyes showed that she knew this.

Unlike the younger sibling, Yang seemed confident in her beauty and personality.

"A twenty out of ten, for sure," Jaune said. "A perfect match for yours truly." With a smile that he practiced with his big sister Autumn, he winked at his fellow blonde.

A snort of laughter from both sisters made the long hours he spent practicing with Autumn seem worthless. Remnant truly was a cruel place.

"Was it the smile, or the wink?" He needed to get his technique down if he was ever going to get a girlfriend, and the young woman in front of him seemed to be the best person to ask.

Yang wiped away a tear, as her laughter died. "You rock them both lady killer! But maybe you're better off ditching the hoodie."

He looked down, looking at the mentioned article of clothing.

"My mom told me that girls love Pumpkin Pete."

Ruby giggled. "Don't listen to Yang. I think the hoodie is cute!"

At least Ruby gets it.

"That is so adorable!" Yang caught the smaller girl in a hug again, while having the widest smile he has ever seen. "My little sister is flirting with someone!"

"Yang! Get off me!"

Once again, all eyes were on them. As lovely as it was to be with Ruby, she, unfortunately, brought too much attention. Yang would probably be friends with everyone in Beacon with the bright personality she has. He wanted to be another faceless person. A shadow in the background while all the colorful and talented individuals have the spotlight.

Jaune supposed it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't going to spend much time with them anyway. These girls were pleasant company to keep for the day. So for now, he'll stand close to the spotlight.

It wouldn't matter tomorrow, because he won't be here any longer.

* * *

 **Writing this was a pain. Not that I didn't enjoy the process, but there was more I wanted to add! However, I think it would be best for the first few chapters to have a shorter word count. Don't fret, though. Each chapter will grow in length as the story goes on. Right now I am trying to get back in the groove of writing, and I am unsure about the word count goal I want for each chapter.**

 **I am thinking a good 5000-7000 word count would be ideal, with some chapters getting particular attention with a higher word count. I'm still thinking it over.**

 **As for the expected arrival of the next chapter, I promise that it will be released.**

 **Eventually.**

 **I am not going to promise a set time or date because I do not trust myself to keep that promise.**

 **So you'll have to wait, I'm afraid.**

 **Well, now that we've had that lovely conversation I'm going to boot up my ps4 pro and play some games.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I never understood the appeal of dogs. In my humble opinion, cats are man's best friend. The only time they bother you is when they're hungry. They're like roommates that never pay rent, and eat all of your food which yeah does suck. But at least they keep to themselves. Quiet too."_

A cat lover

* * *

The ballroom of Beacon Academy. It was here in this spacious room that the young hopeful initiates whose souls were sold to the kingdoms by their parents would rest for the coming trial tomorrow. Jaune surmised that it must have been nice to have a sleeping bag, especially when the alternative was sleeping on the ground that was not soft carpet, but hardwood flooring. Any poor fool who forgot their sleeping bag deserved pity.

So why was no one pitying him?

Unlike the rest of the Beacon applicants, he did not bring any belongings. There wasn't any point in doing so since his stay here would be short. After all, he wasn't going to show any skills that would keep him here at this prestigious academy. It just wasn't going to happen. But maybe it would have been a good idea to at least bring his onesie, and the sleeping bag he used when his family went out camping. He could imagine how the soft fabric of his onesie caressed his body, comforting him through the long night. While within the shelter of his sleeping bag that would protect him from any storm.

"Walls are good enough, I guess." Jaune went to a corner of the room, laying his back against the wall as he slid down to sit. It was solid, promising that even a good swing with a hammer would not damage the structure that was now going to be his pillow.

He made a horrible mistake.

 _Just have to sleep like this for tonight, and then I can go home._

If only he could leave this God-forsaken place now, and live the life he wanted. He would like nothing more than to skip initiation and flunk out. But to do so would be seen as a violation of the contract is parents signed on the day of his birth. All who have their lives shackled with the contract are required to attend classes and exams. Failure to attend (Unless there was a dire situation) would result in a fee that even Jacques Schnee would frown at.

While being in debt was a cause for significant concern, Jaune was hopeful that he could pay it off in five years through long hours of work. His parents might even help him. But it was the mark on his record that would ruin his future. He would have a criminal record, which would be the first thing any potential employer at a decent job would see in his background. It was unfair. It was unjustifiable!

To ruin someone's life because they wanted the freedom to choose their path was the epitome of cruelty! Despite the cruelty of today's society no one seemed to care.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh. For so long, he accepted the way the world operated. He knew that changing the system was a fool's errand, but it still frustrated him to no end. However, coming to that realization was only a setback. If he couldn't just quit, then he had to show his lack of worth. He needed to prove that he wasn't good enough to be a Huntsman.

It would be an easy task. Just go to this initiation, show how much of a bumbling idiot he was, and fail. Even if the headmaster decided to pass him, it would not take long for the mediocre performance he would show to get him kicked out. Ozpin would eventually have no choice but to terminate his contract. Once that's done, the life he always wanted could begin. He could finally go to a regular school and focus on simpler things. While someone in his position would usually be years behind on the school curriculum of a normal education, Jaune had taken it upon himself to spend much of his time studying so he wouldn't have to play catch up. It must have been silly to many to focus more on a boring education than on becoming this world's view of a hero.

All he ever wanted was to worry about math formulas that he would forget to write down in class. Cram for a history test that was just a day away. Find a cute girl, and ask her out. Maybe someone quiet and who liked to read. Like the gorgeous girl to his left, whose black nightgown left her long smooth legs free to his vision. If there was one thing that every Huntress had in stock, it was that they were all beauties. This girl was no exception. In fact, he found it addicting to picture her without clo-

 _Bad thoughts! No!_

"You okay?" She spoke, her voice calm and soft. The girl turned her attention away from her book and met his gaze with bright golden eyes. They felt familiar to look at, but he couldn't remember why exactly. Had he met her before? Could she be from back then?

Black hair, eyes that shone like precious gold, vanilla skin that looked soft to touch, and beautiful beyond comparison? The girl next to him matched those descriptions, but he had a feeling that she wasn't who he thought she was. If it were really _her_ , then she would have graduated by now, or be in her fourth year. For she was twelve the last time, he saw her, while he was eight. But the person seated next to him waited in anticipation for Beacon's initiation and seemed to be an adolescent youth like him. So whoever this girl was, she had nothing to do with his past. Not that it mattered. Personally, Jaune would rather stay far away from the past.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" he said, taking a page from Ruby's book. In hindsight, that was probably a mistake.

"Sure," she said, as she went back to her book.

Okay. This girl he liked. Quiet, beautiful, and seemed uninterested in the business of others. If only they weren't in Beacon, and she wasn't a Huntress-in-training. But at least he was going to have a lovely quiet evening without needing to worry about—

"He-lloo!"

Yang. Yang and her adorable little sister. Did they want to talk to him again?

As the duo walked to him, he saw Yang with a wide grin dressed in revealing night clothes that accentuated her figure. He could picture the lovely rear view of those tight black shorts she was wearing. Poor Ruby was dragged with her, and unlike the outgoing blonde, she was much more conservative wearing a cute pair of rose decorated pajama pants and a black top. Despite their vastly different appearances, one look at their interactions, and anyone could tell that they were sisters.

It suddenly made him miss being with his sisters.

"What's up?" He interrupted his thoughts about family and offered the two girls a small smile. Hopefully, they didn't want to talk long, but he wasn't going to rush them. While he didn't want any particular attention, ignoring them would have the opposite effect of what he wanted. Yang looked like a persistent type. So trying to ignore her would bring more attention to him than just accepting the girl's decision to be around him.

"Not much lady killer. But my adorable little sister was just wondering." Despite Ruby kicking the back of her legs, Yang made the inquiry with a devilish smirk. That was actually impressive. Maybe he should ask her how to ignore the shouting and physical abuse of a younger sibling.

"And what would your "adorable little sister" like to know?"

"Are you and this girl dating?"

"No!" Came the immediate reply that was cold and indifferent to _his_ feelings. Jaune turned to the girl next to him and saw that her attention was solely on her book as if the people around her did not exist. Then he looked to Yang, whose eyes were wide from the cold response. Ruby, on the other hand, seemed more intent on hiding her flushed face. Maybe if her hands weren't so small, she could hide better.

"What she said," he said, with a shrug showing how little he cared. Women refusing the concept of dating him was, unfortunately, a more common occurrence than what he would like to admit. To this day, he still couldn't figure out what he does wrong. Was it the pickup lines? Nah, that's impossible. Jaune paid good money for his subscription to Rogue Fernando's _'Roguish tips on dating.'_ He just needed practice, and eventually, he would be the ultimate babe magnet like his love coach!

"Way to take it like a champ, lady killer," Yang said, offering a complimentary wink. If the rejection from earlier had hurt, he was sure that his spirits would have been lifted after that. It also helped that Yang was one of the most attractive girls he had ever seen. Damn those Huntresses and their perfect looks! Why must the forbidden fruit of man be so tempting?!

"Thanks. It pains me to admit that I'm used to the abuse," he said dramatically, feigning despair like in every cheesy drama.

"I didn't mean anything, by it." He heard the bookworm's soft voice again. Unlike their last interaction, she didn't seem disinterested as she looked at him. She was either genuinely sorry or a damn good actress. He would go with the former for most people their age were terrible liars. He dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand, motioning that the issue was dropped. She responded with a nod, before going back to the book in her hands. It didn't seem to take her long to find her place, and to get lost in the pages again. She must _love_ to read.

When he looked to Yang, the girl simply shrugged before making more small talk. Things like where his belongings were. He replied that he _forgot_ them at home, which Ruby thankfully helped drive the lie home, as she mentioned the sword that he left behind. Yang didn't seem to buy it at first, but since it was coming from her younger sister, she seemed to find the story more believable.

It was easy to make his lie be seen as true when he could use the trust between sisters.

Despite the obvious worry, the two sisters shared about the absence of his sword; they did their best to stay upbeat as they talked. It was a nice gesture and all, but it was getting late. They didn't seem to care about the time as they chatted away. He noticed an occasional eye twitch from the quiet beauty next to him, trying to stay invested in her book the whole time. It didn't seem like she was going to intervene anytime soon, so it was up to a third party.

A figure of white approached causing his breath to leave him.

Jaune noticed her before anyone else. It was as if she was sculpted from snow and ice by Remnant's most celebrated artist. Like most of the women here, she didn't mind showing off her creamy legs, which sadly disappeared into a light blue nightgown. Her long white hair looked soft to touch, as did her face despite the scar that traveled across her left eye. She was an angel made from snow.

So this is what it was like to meet Weiss Schnee in person. Jaune wondered what it would be like to hear her sing in person too. Her voice was that of an angel when she sang on Television. Would it be even better to listen to her voice now?

The fantasy died when she opened her mouth.

"Could you please stop conversing?! I am trying to sleep!" That voice of an angel he heard before was now a forgotten memory. This was the voice of a spoiled brat who would probably keep talking until she got her way.

"Oh, not you again!" The two petite girls yelled at once.

It didn't take long for all three girls to engage in a shouting match. Unwanted eyes began to stare at the commotion, and once again, Jaune couldn't help but curse at his abysmal luck. Since when did a corner of the room become the _center_ of attention?

Why couldn't he just sleep next to a cat? Sure, they hate being snuggled with, but at least they're quiet.

* * *

When Jaune awoke from his uncomfortable sleep, he saw a tall figure. Taller than him, in fact, though he surmised it was thanks to her heels. It was a woman who appeared to be middle-aged, but that did not tarnish her beauty in any way. In fact, she was quite the looker. She had light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her stern expression that screamed disciplinarian.

Jaune never thought that Glynda Goodwitch would be the first person he saw after waking up. But there she stood, looking down at him with an unimpressed stare as if he was already one of her troublemaking students.

"Mr. Arc, initiation is about to begin. It would be prudent of you to retrieve your gear along with the other initiates," she said with a stern expression. Jaune had a feeling that was her default appearance if the stories he has heard from Saphron were accurate. Even after she graduated, his sister's already fair skin would pale as she recalled memories of Goodwitch.

If Saphron was terrified of the woman standing over him, that meant he needed to kiss this woman's feet if he hoped to survive her wrath.

"Sorry, but I actually forgot my gear at home."

"The Headmaster had his suspicions of such an outcome, which is why he procured a weapon for you before initiation."

God damn it.

"Well, I'm lucky to have such a kind Headmaster. Tell him how _thankful_ I am when you see him, please." Jaune said, expressing his _gratitude_ to toward the woman.

"I'll be sure to tell him," she said, seemingly unfazed by such obvious sarcasm. Glynda's uncaring attitude just went to show how little she cared about the ire of someone as young as he. One does not attain a position as impressive as the assistant to Headmaster Ozpin without a considerable amount of skill and experience. Jaune was sure this woman had more than enough credentials to be where she was today.

As Jaune stood, he was not surprised to see Goodwitch not move an inch. So she was to be his handler then? To make sure he would not attempt anything that could be considered reckless? It was a wasted precaution, as to run away would only cause more problems for both parties.

Regardless, he was forced to walk with Professor Goodwitch to the locker room, where all the other aspiring Hunters-in-training gathered to retrieve their armaments. He spotted Ruby hugging her oversized scythe, while her older sister watched with a smirk. Both were no longer in their sleepwear but geared for combat as were all the other applicants.

It did not take long for all eyes to be on Glynda Goodwitch as she walked in. It also took about the same amount of time for their eyes to then be fixed on _him_. Jaune cursed his circumstances once again. Everyone in the room probably thought him to be a rising talent. Jaune ignored their gazes as best he could. It would not matter for long he told himself. Soon he would go home and have an everyday life. He could bear a few stares.

After all, the amount of attention he received was probably nothing compared to the redhead in front of him.

Pyrrha Nikos stood in silence alongside the Schnee heiress. The two celebrities joined the rest of the other potential students in eyeing him. If only it were because they thought him to be handsome as his mom claimed he was.

While Jaune did not keep up with the tournament scene, _everyone_ knew the prodigal Pyrrha Nikos. The so-called 'Invincible Girl.' He always scoffed at the title. No one was invincible, no matter how talented or hardworking they may be. His view aside, it could not be denied that Nikos was strong. After all, she was often a topic of gossip at his prep school. There was even a day that the school dedicated to watching past videos of her victories. It was supposed to be an insightful video in hopes of replicating her techniques.

Admittedly, she was incredible. Pyrrha would have done well at his old school. She could have even been in the school's top ten.

When he walked past her, he spared the girl one last glance. Her shoulders became stiff, and there was a brief moment when their eyes met that Jaune saw disappointment plague her. And fear? Jaune had no idea how he could upset someone with eye contact alone, but he shrugged it off and stared straight ahead, and ignored the champion's existence.

Pyrrha Nikos won't have to worry about him much longer.

* * *

Like many, Glynda found the view of the Emerald Forest to be a beautiful sight. Tall, healthy trees that the sun graced with its incandescent light. The scenery promised a gentle walk through the foliage. But like most promises made from politicians or others in a position of power, it was a lie.

A peaceful stroll in the woods was impossible, as the forest homes many Grimm. Most of them were young and single-minded, though. Which meant it was the perfect location for Beacon's initiation. Young talented warriors against young mindless beasts.

By now, Hunters-in-training were gathering to the cliff area to prepare for their most important test yet. Many would be excited to display their skill, while others grew restless at the prospect of failing. One thing was for sure, each one of these students wanted to prove that they belonged at Beacon.

All except for Jaune Arc. The young man seemed to think his presence here was a waste of space and time something that she was inclined to agree with him on, and she expected it would be the only thing they would see eye to eye. Not only did Arc not wish to be here, but he should not even be here with his lackluster abilities. Yes, Beacon was a school to help improve the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses, but their needs to be a solid foundation to improve on.

Mr. Arc excelled at nothing.

"So why am I here?"

"A marvelous question, Mr. Arc," she spat at the fool. And it wasn't the boy her ire was focused on but the knowing smile of the headmaster.

The esteemed headmaster of Beacon Academy looked at the contents of his mug, before lifting the porcelain to his lips. He took an audible sip that only served to make her anger reach a boiling point, and then he let out a contented sigh. "That hits the spot."

Jaune shot his hands to the sky, cursing the world they live in which Glynda was close to joining. Instead, her nostrils flared as she felt the addicting urge to slap the man upside his graying head but refrained. She would not resort to violence, no matter how badly she wanted to launch Ozpin in the forest.

Even if he died, it's not as if he would be dead.

Knowing what she knew it still hurt her head.

"Ah, wonderful the students are coming," Ozpin said as he settled for a bored expression. Though from his tone, she could hear the barest hint of fondness from him. How impressive it was for the headmaster to seem so uninterested despite sounding so soft.

Glynda Goodwitch looked at this year's batch of potential students. They were all impressive candidates, but one, in particular, would doubtless be the school's top student. The familiar crimson hair of the famous Nikos family who produced exceptional warriors rested atop the head of the family's most prized treasure. Pyrrha Nikos was one in a million, a woman born with every amazing gift a Huntress could only dream of having. Exceptionally skilled, a quick learner, and a hard worker who always strived to be the best.

Of course, the 'Invincible Girl' was not the only standout. Yang Xiao Long graduated with the highest physical scores in Signal Academy's fitness test, almost breaking every record that was set by the girl's father, Taiyang Xiao Long. Her scores on the written exam left much to be desired, but under the guidance of Beacon's teaching staff, the young lady will flourish.

Then there was Weiss Schnee. Her scores were certainly impressive, but it was the girl's semblance that the school was interested in developing. For every Grimm slain by the heiress was another ally in the young woman's arsenal. Glynda would have to make sure the girl did not waste her talents on joining the military as Winter Schnee did. The Schnee semblance could make a real difference in their war against the Grimm.

Other students certainly looked impressive, and others seemed weaker in comparison to the competition. Cardin Winchester, for example, would be an average student in this year's flock but would have been in the top twenty percent if this were any other year. A group of these many talented children had not been seen since Glynda was a student. Back when she was part of the second golden generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The likes of the Branwen twins, Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long were among the individuals of said era. They were the epitome of what people in their line of work strived to become — the perfect warriors.

It seemed this year may be the third golden generation if Glynda had it her way. She would make sure every child here would reach the status that she and many of her peers once held. And she would ensure that they lived longer lives than the second generation.

The one problem that faced her goal was Jaune Arc.

 _He isn't right for this line of work._ The moment things looked dangerous for Arc, she or one of the other professors would step in and protect him. He would fail once she interfered, but she would wager a guess in saying that the young man wouldn't care about failing. If he were to pass initiation somehow then so be it, but Glynda would not let someone so unprepared to stay long in this school.

It was clear to see that Jaune Arc wanted nothing to do with being a Huntsman and that he was not fit for the position. Everyone saw it except for Ozpin. Whatever it was her friend saw in Jaune Arc, Glynda could not see it no matter how many different ways she looked.

She stole a glance at the headmaster.

And like every other time she looked at him, more questions plagued her mind.

"-let your guard down, and you will die. The teaching staff will not help you against your opposition." A lie that none of the students seemed to catch for they all looked at one another in slight apprehension. But they all held steady gazes for the headmaster showing their readiness for what was to come. All except Jaune Arc who rolled his eyes. "The only people you can rely on will be yourselves and each other."

The esteemed figurehead of Beacon Academy and Remnant's most important individual in the Huntsmen community walked over to the least qualified initiate in the group. Arc met the headmaster's stare with a bored look as if he were just a complete unimportant stranger. Glynda could only see the emerald wizard's back, but she knew the man well enough to know that he was smiling.

With a graceful flourish Headmaster Ozpin twirled his cane rotating it so fast it looked like a powered propeller. She and the students were only given a few brief moments to keep track of the rod before he caught the end of the weapon with his other hand. Ozpin's most well-kept item was brought forth to Jaune Arc.

For the first time, the young man held an expression that wasn't one of boredom. His dark blue eyes almost bulge out from his sockets, and if it were any other time, Glynda might have been pleased to see such a reaction from a potential troublemaker. But in this case, she only felt nauseous horror rise from her stomach.

"Do take good care of this Mr. Arc," Ozpin said as he lifted his cherished weapon closer to Lucifer Arc's only son for him to take. "You are in need of a weapon, and while I do not know if this will suffice it is all I can offer. Take it,"

"But I-"

"Thank you for accepting my humble offer." Before Arc could say anything more the walking stick was shoved in his hands. "Make me proud, Mr. Arc and make a good showing."

With that Ozpin turned and went back to his earlier spot.

Not one word later the students were launched into the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 **See you in another year!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Someone who sees their gifts as a curse can never be seen as normal. It's sad to say Jaune, but you've already failed at your goal before even trying. You'll never be normal. I fear you too are deemed as special."_

 _Name not found in the registry. ID number deleted from all records._

* * *

 _I hate today._

Jaune Arc, the local expert on all things mundane, was currently flying through the air, feeling the rough winds assault his face. Still, he kept his eyes open to spot the safest route for where he will inevitably crash. There would not be a flashy movement to stick the landing for that would imply a level of skill that he could not show. No, at this very moment, Jaune was finding the best way to let gravity take its course and let him hit a tree.

Despite the stinging in his eyes, he looked for somewhere to land that wouldn't be too painful upon impact. It was unavoidable that he would feel pain, but damn it he was going to mitigate it as much as possible! Now then which tree looked the softest?

Another second passed before Jaune groaned.

Guess he'll have to take rough oak to the face like a champ if he was going to get out of Beacon without issue. On the bright side, it would make Ozpin look like an idiot for giving his treasured cane to someone as worthless as him. There's a silver lining in everything.

Blue eyes shut themselves from the world in anticipation for the collision with a tree that was going to happen in the next few seconds.

They shot open as the loud crackle of gunfire sprung Jaune to action. Something sharp and fast was cutting through the air, gaining distance on him. Instincts honed from years of training, screamed to life without his mind's permission. To his left, the tip of a spear made from polished bronze and crimson steel was only inches away from catching him.

His body moved on its own, twisting while still at the mercy of gravity. The spear missed, but its air splitting force adjusted his trajectory, taking him off course from the initial target. Once again, he acted before letting his mind take control of the situation, body turning mid-air to see a massive tree he'd hit face first, its circumference so wide it take a missile to topple it down. Before that one second could pass, he crossed his arms to protect the brain, at the same time flaring his aura to cocoon him in its protection.

The oak shattered into fragments of sharp bark that stabbed the ground. Starting where the human-sized cannonball impacted and up, the great tree collapsed onto the field following after the smaller pieces of damaged wood from other trees caught in the crossfire of the boy's fall.

Jaune hit the ground first, however, which meant the falling rubble was upon him. Once again, his body reacted, avoiding the hazard that all began with a lance. Faster than what anyone could expect from him, he ran to avoid the falling projectiles. The human body's defensive mechanism to live was a powerful thing; gaining him access to go beyond his limitations. Couple that with aura, and Jaune was moving faster than a professional sprinter on their best day.

But no matter how fast he was, there was no outrunning the massive falling trunk. What once was the top of a gigantic tree covered too much space for him to outsprint at his current pace. It would surely crush him as a Goliath would to those that got in the way of its restless charge.

 _Double Accel!_

It was as if the world played at half speed. The falling debris that surrounded him moved so slowly that Jaune could make out the detailed rough texture of each piece of wooden rubble. In complete contrast to how slothful the world around him became, the thumping in his chest was so fast it could power all of Vale. Eyes darted around the scene, noting the severe destruction around him but ignoring it to find his primary goal.

There, caught in this mess was a trunk from a different tree. Jaune could use that as a pad, and jump to safety, but he'd have to avoid a great deal of rubble that still slowly fell to the ground. There were only narrow openings available for his lithe frame to slip through, which would make it challenging to escape unmarred. There might have been better options, but even with the added time he gave himself, it was better to act now than to continue searching.

He started running while the world continued its slow operation. From his perspective, he was moving at the same speed he always ran at, while the world turned to a slow crawl. This ability wasn't time manipulation or anything of that nature. Jaune was just in a state where he was so fast everything else was sluggish. He avoided all the rubble he could, sliding between openings and ducking beneath anything before it blocked his path. While diving over a trip hazard, he grimaced as a shard of wood grazed his thigh, tearing the skin open, letting his lifeblood flow freely out.

While everything may appear slower, it was still falling at its regular rate, which meant anything that hit him would do the same amount of damage. What changed was not the speed of the world; what changed was his movement.

While the gash was deep, the pain was nothing compared to what the rest of his body was experiencing. As if thousands of stingers were ripping through his veins and organs, mercilessly stabbing him until he finally dropped dead. The muscles constricted, lungs choking while the heart was about to self implode. It took all of his willpower to ignore it for the final jump.

The grounds of Remnant quaked upon the great tree's impact. Soil and dust kicked off the field, covering the foliage in a mist of earth that made seeing next to impossible. Jaune Arc prostrated himself on the rough terrain, coughing out the soil that got in his mouth from the earthy fog. His lungs tightened, causing his breathing to become wheezes even after he tried releasing the dust from his throat. His legs felt like molten fire, sending bolts of lightning to the nerves in his brain.

Jaune held his skull that pulsated in the rhythm of rapid heartbeats, feeling moisture at the corners of his eyes as the pain throughout his body refused to leave. He wanted to scream out, call for someone to help. But all he could do was continue his coughing fit, and come to the conclusion he had anticipated since coming to Beacon.

His body was far too out of shape to force it past its limits.

It was a complicated process to alter one's body with Aura, and doubly so to have a body that could withstand the physical backlash and continue fighting, let alone function. Unfortunately for Jaune, speeding up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time at the rate of double speed was far too strenuous on him.

The normal man in this abnormal position felt beads of sweat travel down his face. Jaune shut his eye as it caught a drop of the salty moisture, making him curse. _Aren't I in enough pain?_

A growl from nearby caught his attention. The sound was familiar and low, like jagged rock being slowly drawn across stonework. His grip on the cane Ozpin gave him tightened.

Beowolf, his mind noted. His heartbeat quickened again, but nowhere near as violent and throbbing as before. Fear rooted him to stay as if cement covered his hands and feet. The beast circled behind him, remaining in the bushes. No doubt it was attracted to the crash site. How could it not be when it was as chaotic and loud as an Atlesian airstrike? The bushes rustled, and with a deafening roar that caused his stomach to drop, it leaped through the air. Jaune forced his broken body to turn, catching sight of the beast bearing down towards his head.

He narrowed his eyes. A quick step forward and down, he rolled beneath the Grimm's trajectory. The beast clawed at the spot he was at for only a second, before turning wildly to catch its prey. The clockwork cane met its jaw halfway, making sharpened teeth fly and breaking its muzzle with a sickening crack.

Claws that would ravage his body, tearing the flesh and bone so violently that it would leave the corpse unrecognizable came for him. Jaune cursed, backpedaling despite the nerves in his body sending burning pain down to his legs as if the muscles were being seared by branding irons. Still, he pressed on with the retreat deciding that having jelly legs after getting saved would be preferable to being the beast's breakfast.

Someone would come for him, his mind prayed. He wasn't meant for this life; he never was and never wanted it in the first place. Being some glorified hired gun whose fate was an early grave in some desolate ditch would not be his fate. _And I am not dying here!_

His heart was racing. All he could hear was the organ's erratic beats, becoming faster after each passing second. The dark hound's ragged pants and growls were mute to him. The whole world was silent to his ears.

It reared its head back before lunging forth with its mouth agape. The row of broken teeth stained yellow snapped shut, missing his skull by a hair's breadth. Bile tried making its way past his throat at the stench of its breath, but he forced it down with a grimace. He two-stepped backward, trying to gain needed distance only for the beast to follow without missing a beat.

"Damn it," he spat, cursing not the lack of space the Grimm allowed him, but the help he desperately wanted not coming. Could the headmaster not understand he wasn't meant to be a Huntsman? Did Miss Goodwitch blindly follow Ozpin's decisions, even knowing herself that his place here was a mistake? Did the teachers not realize he was out of his element?

Why aren't any of the other students here? Did they steer clear of the crash site because of fear? Did they know about him?

All those questions that only served to distract him kept rearing their unwanted presence in the forefront of his mind. Over and over without fail, they came back much like this Beowolf. He could beat it away, curse it, and hate it all he wanted, but again it came with a vengeance. The only method that offered victory was to go for the kill.

A claw finally caught him, hitting the left oblique with enough force to rupture his organs and split the ribs. The warm light of his soul reacted, protecting him in its shielding, coating the skin with white energy, flowing across his body and clothes like a river stream. Unfortunately for his hoodie it was torn, exposing his strong stomach. A hand went to where his injury should have been. There was no warm liquid, no sharp pain from touching the spot where he'd been stabbed.

Raising his hand to eye level, Jaune saw it was clean from any blood. Instead, it was enveloped in white light. Not so bright that it was blinding, but not so dull that it was nonexistent. People often said his aura was beautiful, casting the same soft glow of the moon that dispelled the night's darkness. He sneered at the sight of this curse.

Jaune knew the answer. He had always known why he was stuck with this life and was reminded of it every day. It was this power that made him faster, empowered his strikes, and protected him from harm. But he would never have needed its protection if it had never been there in the first place. If there were a way to sell his soul, he'd do it in a heartbeat anything to not have his aura anymore.

Saphron had once said he was born _lucky_. He couldn't help but scoff at the memory though there was no ill will toward his sister. She was strictly referring to the high aura reserves he held. How he was among a select few that were positioned at the top of a mountain, a summit so tall that the rest of humanity could only see the soles of their feet.

Was it lucky to be born with a power that would only be used to fight in some unknown territory where he would most likely die? Jaune didn't think so, in fact, he would wager that he lived the unluckiest of lives. Who wanted to live a life of constant death around them; constant death that was caused not only by monsters but by him? Certainly not he. If it were possible, the only Arc son would have forced his sisters out of that life, but they all seemed content even happy with their situations.

There was a howl before the monster he almost forgot about slashed at him in a frenzy. Was it angry for being ignored? Could a beast such as this one feel neglect? Jaune pondered this as he avoided those dagger-sharp claws. Thought was not placed in its strikes; it was guided by instinct and bloodlust to sink its fangs and claws into his flesh. The beast swiped at the air and nothing more.

Was he the only one in the world who didn't want to be a Huntsman, to be another name forgotten by all — to be another killer in a world filled with them? He was undoubtedly the first person that he knew of who tried using mediocrity to get out of being a Huntsman. All the people that flunked out that he knew had all cried and shouted their grief for not being good enough. Not him.

After years of suffering, he finally had a place to go that didn't involve death. But not anymore. Here he was, doing the one thing in this world he hated most. Even as the Beowolf swung its claw down at his head again, and would have slashed through the skull, running buried gashes across the face if it hit, he knew the conflict in his heart hurt far more.

Cold cerulean orbs glared at the beast.

He took the blunt instrument that the headmaster of Beacon called a weapon in a two-handed grip, sliding his left hand down to the ivory bottom of the pommel and using it to flick and twist the cane as he deflected a strike to the right. A quick step in and an elbow to the face staggered the beast before he completed the motion and drew the walking stick across its jugular. The head did not fall; blood was not drawn for it was not a sword he held.

 _This thing is useless!_ Jaune growled in response to the throat-tearing roar of the Beowolf that let out spit and red-black ichor. Even though his earlier blow should have almost wholly crushed the beast's windpipe, it continued its idiotic attacks. Amid prey, even with a broken body beyond repair, this monster would continue its ceaseless onslaught. It wasn't because of a spirit that never wavered in the face of defeat for the Grimm did not hold a soul. All this was, this disgusting display of desperation to catch him was mindless barbarism.

A step to the side had the damaged beast missing. Jaune pushed into the broken guard, using the cane the only way he knew how. The Beowolf cried as its hind leg cracked, almost breaking in two from the bludgeoning damage. Down, but not defeated the unwavering monstrosity swiped at him again. A futile attempt, for he barely needed to step back to avoid its claws.

With its good leg, it jumped forward. The unremarkable Huntsman in training stepped to the side, letting the creature fall to the ground. He slammed the end of the cane down, crushing the other leg then began to twist it further in the soil, grinding the bone to shards and dust. It cried, yelping as a dog would when it gets into an accident as it groveled in the dirt.

"Idiot," Jaune scoffed as he slammed the walking stick to the earth. There was only a single yelp before the head was caved in by the blunt instrument, and soon after the body began dissolving. Jaune Arc stood over the fading body, black smoke coalescing around him like thick smog, his temporary weapon now being used for its original purpose, as support while his lungs sought sweet oxygen. Each breath was both a euphoric satisfaction and a painful sting in his chest.

Beowolves were nothing more than worthless trash. There was a reason the staff at Beacon could fire completely green students into a forest filled with them. Even he, someone who was trash himself could kill a Beowolf. Though if anyone were watching, it was easy to see that he barely came out on top. Under such circumstances, a teacher surveying this initiation should have stepped in to deal with the threat to his life.

 _So why didn't that happen?_

No one came to help despite how clear it was that he barely fought off a Beowolf. Eyes like the open sky examined the area, watching for anything out of place within the foliage. He searched for Grimm, but the main thing he was interested in finding was a teacher or drone. No such luck, unfortunately.

All he noticed was another set of red eyes and a low growl.

 _Fuck me,_

A large mass of black fur and muscle came barreling towards him. A Grimm still but much different than the earlier beast. This one was larger, sporting more bone plating that acted like bulletproof armor with bone spikes protruding from its back. Jaune held the walking stick with tired hands, gripping the handle with its embellished patterns so tight his nails dug into the skin, letting crimson cover the ornate hilt.

Now he had to deal with an Ursa. _Great..._

But he had turned to a different foe instead, reacting to an angry squawk as he batted a Nevermore out of its dive. It hit the ground in a cloud of dust, much smaller than the one his failed landing strategy produced, only to crunch as his sneaker slammed down onto its back — carrying him and Ozpin's cane into the skull of the charging Ursa. He used the momentum of his swing to spin himself around the beast, letting it charge straight into a tree.

Wood split apart easily, demonstrating the power behind the beast's mass. It stomped in place; glowing crimson orbs centered on him. Jaune glared back and sprinted forward, deciding to go on the offensive for once. The beast met him halfway, swinging its massive arm at the small human. One lunge forward and down, he slipped beneath the claw and thrust upwards with one hand. The cane punctured the lower jaw, letting dark ichor drip along the metal shaft. The end of a tongue fell across his shoulder, the result of the beast biting it off because of his strike.

Ceaseless hatred that Jaune heard many a time echoed throughout the forest, letting blood spray out from its mouth like a sprinkler. Its upper mass slammed down, hitting the ground in a cloud of dust that masked its presence. That is if it weren't for those glowing red eyes that lit up like bright beacons in a sandstorm. A paw emerged from the cloud, dirty claws extended out that were inches away from their target.

If not for the large plume of dust one would have seen Jaune slap it aside with his given weapon, the act almost lazy in its execution. "Pathetic," he growled.

The mindless muscle tried charging to catch him, but he stepped into it — using the cane to split its humerus. It roared in displeasure, letting the whole forest know its pain. Jaune hit the chest next, hearing the satisfying crack of ribs breaking from the physical trauma. A pivot to the right avoided a thick arm that stabbed the ground. Raise and swing, the very same arm snapped, hanging limply like a useless slab of meat in a freezer. Step to the left, break and slam the bone of its leg with his cane.

It bit down, revealing daggered yellow teeth stained with blood. They broke easily.

Jumping backward, Jaune surveyed the felled beast. Broken arms, its teeth that bit out its tongue were beaten out, and its left leg was useless now. It was no longer dangerous but could be a potential threat in the future if he left it to its devices. A Grimm's existence, in the beginning, was that of a mindless beast, but over time they could grow into something incredibly dangerous.

A monster with intellect.

"You just had to get in the way," he whispered, raising his weapon. He swung true, caving the skull in with a downward swing. The messy corpse disappeared soon after, but not fast enough before he memorized the scene. "Why couldn't you just walk away?" It brought a sea of nausea in his stomach as the corners of his mouth started twitching. His hair streamed across his face, sweat dripped from his aching muscles that couldn't stop shaking. He could not will himself to become still for his mind was elsewhere, lost in the prior melee. How sickening this was, that he would feel such-

Something from behind! He turned and saw a gaping pit of bright crimson. Jaune's face fell faster than a corpse tied to a cement block. In that instant, his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with his lips slightly parted, and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

 _Double Accel!_

Each inch of its slow movement was tracked in perfect clarity, letting even Jaune move away in time. The black half of a king Taijitu bit down, sinking its fangs in the soil.

The world sped back up as his feet sank, so exhausted they were that his weight alone was enough for them to give out. He avoided death, but the giant serpent was only a spear length away from trying to bite into him again. Despite the protest from his abused legs, he shot up, jumping back before the slithering monstrosity went on the offensive.

In the air still, Jaune felt a shiver run through his spine before hot wet breath bathed the back of his body.

Jaune turned, noticing now that he was in an opened mouth, realizing that all it needed to do was bite down and he'd be swallowed whole. There would be little resistance from him.

The second head, his horrified mind dumbly figured. He couldn't avoid it for a multitude of reasons, one being that his body would finally destroy itself if he adjusted its speed again. Even if he could survive the self-harm, it wouldn't matter because he was at the mercy of gravity. There was no running, no avoiding the agape maw that would swallow him whole.

No surviving.

To his surprise, amidst the pool of glowing bright scarlet that would swallow him was a single speck of a darker red that fluttered to his vision — a single rose petal. Then a force barreled into him, knocking the wind out of him as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. He hit the ground on his back with a yelp earning a sharp hiss of pain. A small weight was on his chest, a leg on each side of his body.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby cried her apology as her trembling hands was feeling up his chest, checking for any injuries on his exhausted frame. "Are you hurt?" She asked before slamming both of her small hands on her forehead, murmuring something along the lines of 'no duh he's hurt, stupid!' in a pout.

"Not feeling too good," but alive. All thanks to Ruby. "I owe you one, though."

Her smile made his heart melt. The relief she held was palpable, so touching that it almost distracted him when her lips settled in a deep frown. The girl stood before him back turned, red cape hitting his face, but he decided not to complain. It would be a grave mistake for him to distract her over something so meaningless.

The twin serpents lunged forward, twisting and swerving around each others' long bodies in perfect concert, making it an arduous task to keep track of both heads. From what direction would they strike and at what angle? Gears began to churn suddenly, and pieces of metal shifted into place so smoothly it sounded like music. Something flashed in the air, shimmering silver and deep red as a giant curved blade of steel appeared before his eyes. "Rest up," she whispered. "I'll be back."

His savior vanished. All around him, red petals seemed to flutter and float in the air, some falling over him as if he'd fallen through a bouquet.

A hissing roar of pain, then more red entered his vision. Pools of blood splashed onto the grass before him, and it didn't seem to stop. Jaune looked up and realized in awe and relief that it wasn't from Ruby becoming a horrifying corpse. No. With rose petals coalescing around her, she was in the air seemingly floating, defying gravity and its pull on the world with her weapon that was as tall as a person ready to swing, looking over him and the pair of serpents. Jaune followed a trail of rose petals that began at Ruby, following how the path twisted and turned surrounding the King Taijitu in so many directions that he lost track of the route.

But Jaune didn't need to know the exact pathing, because he realized that his earlier thought that the trail began with Ruby was wrong. That was where it _ended_. He looked at the red petals that still fluttered around him where she started her mad dash. To only call Ruby Rose fast would be an insult. The little lady was speed incarnate, the most exceptional example of what a person could accomplish if they had the speed of a lightning bolt.

It was Ruby's cry that brought him back. Not a call for help but a warrior's cry that signaled the coming of death. The fact that it came from such a cute girl did not detract from the message. Even from here, he could see that those silver eyes were sharp and deadly like her scythe. She seemingly commanded gravity, rocketing downward despite not having any footing to use. Her body spun fast, accelerating at such an alarming rate that she became a human-sized tornado of crimson. The next second she was upon the black serpentine Grimm, carving through flesh, cutting in a circle around her looking like a revolving propeller set to its maximum speed as she slashed across its body.

Her momentum never slowed either; she was even getting faster. The whirlwind of rose petals and a scythe continued to spin, cutting the Grimm apart until it deformed to an ugly corpse. Bits and pieces of flesh and muscle lay severed before they inevitably turned into black gas. The girl flickered back, a mere flash of red and stabbed the scythe to the ground as she still flew back. The blade dug deep into the earth, but her momentum made it drag itself through the soil before she completely stopped in place.

The monster fell with a mighty crash, its body riddled with deep gashes while missing chunks of muscle. Jaune knew it was dead when it broke into motes of dust and flew away. He stared at the girl's back, red cloth fluttering up and down.

The white head of the King Taijitu let out a hiss before lunging at the small girl. However, Jaune found that he wasn't worried in the slightest. There was only one left who would die here. And it certainly wasn't going to be him or his defender. He thought using his aura to accelerate his body by two was fast, but Ruby was by far the quicker one.

Seeing her now, scythe spinning in a flourish before it rested beside its wielder, Jaune could not help but think this was the third incarnation of the Grimm Reaper.

* * *

Ruby watched the second head of the King Taijitu crash down with a sigh of relief. It let out a low hiss, the last breath it would ever take before its life expired. Turning, she hooked Crescent Rose in its carry form back behind her, satisfied with the quick kill. She probably looked so _cool_ to Jaune. Speaking of, her first friend and currently only friend at Beacon sat on the grass still, taking long breaths in and out as he massaged his legs.

He smiled as she approached. "Good work. You were amazing," he praised, which only made her laugh awkwardly. Receiving praise always felt good, but also incredibly embarrassing. Her very normal knees became all wobbly whenever someone complimented her.

"Thanks, Jaune. But really, it was nothing." She said, smiling as she sat next to her friend. "One hit from that thing, and I might have been a goner." Silver orbs looked him up and down, noticing light injuries but nothing significant. Good. Though she was concerned that Jaune was clutching his hoodie, holding the cloth where his heart was in a tight grip. He stopped when she got closer, wearing a smile that looked more like a grimace.

What was going on?

"I'm fine, Ruby." His reassurance brought her back. With a soft smile, he gave a thumbs up. "Just go on ahead, I'll only slow you down."

"Nope."

"Huh? Why?"

"We're partners now!" She shot up, a little embarrassed when she saw Jaune yelp from the sudden movement. Stupid Ruby! "That means we stick together cause you're now my BFF!"

"Boyfriend forever?"

"Ugh, nooo!" She crouched down, holding her head so rough she felt her dark locks begin to pull. "Best friend forever. Besides, boyfriend is spelled with one word so the abbreviation wouldn't work."

"Oh yeah," he said as if realizing something for the first time. "Regardless, I'm in no shape to keep going."

She looked him up and down. "But your aura is healing you," she noted, pointing at the white glow that closed a cut on his leg and finished removing an ugly black and purple bruise on the left side of his ribs. The hoodie was torn open, letting her see the color of his skin return normal right before her eyes, and also revealing one of Jaune's obliques and bits of his toned stomach. Any thoughts she may have had about the show of muscle was quickly forgotten as she realized that the rate of his healing factor was faster than anyone she had ever seen. It was even quicker than Yang's, and she was at the ninety-eighth percentile of all aura bearers.

Dumb blondes and their ridiculous aura reserves, her treacherous mind thought. Ruby couldn't help but envy the blessed no matter how badly she wanted to ignore it.

Jaune shook his head. "It's my body," he offered a quick laugh seeing her head tilt to the side. "I used my aura to advance its speed, but the backlash is killing me. Not literally!" He quickly added as her eyes almost pop from their sockets. Still, she couldn't help but let surprise settle on her features. What Jaune was describing was a crazy difficult technique to learn. Her Uncle Qrow could do it, but he always stressed how it was too dangerous for someone her age to learn. Not only that but if the body wasn't at its peak performance, then accelerating its speed would destroy it from the inside. But the results of mastering aura to such a degree could not be denied.

Ruby could count the number of people who were faster than her with an index finger. And Uncle Qrow sure did love bragging about it any chance he got. It was stupid how aura could replicate if not outright surpass her semblance. _Was that how he got out of my line of sight so quickly?_ Ruby thought back to yesterday when Jaune suddenly disappeared.

"I'm sure one of the teachers will come for me," he reassured, sitting on the grass as if they were at a park and not a Grimm infested forest. Jaune continued massaging his legs with those large hands that looked sticky from the dry blood, wondering if those callused palms felt nice enough to rub his aching muscles. "The headmaster was lying about the teachers standing back."

"How do you know?"

"It would be irresponsible of the teaching staff not to save a life,"

"Then why didn't they step in when you were about to be that Grimm's lunch?" the corner of his lips tugged down. Ruby was fifteen, not stupid. It was apparent even to her that no one else but she was going to step in to save him. Jaune groaned, covering those eyes that made her think about the clear sky at Patch with those hands that were so much like Uncle Qrow's.

It was odd that he made her think of home, but it was comforting.

She extended her hand out to the only friend she made at this school. Jaune looked at her, then down to the offered help with an uncertain gaze. What was there to be worried about when they were going to kick butt together as partners? "I'm not leaving you, Jaune. If that means we have to fail initiation together, then that's fine."

"Ruby..."

"But I'd rather we pass!" Her voice took on a pleading tone, but still, her mind was made up. Jaune was supposed to be her partner, so that meant they passed or failed initiation together. "Imagine it, you, me, and the rest of our team kicking Grimm butt and saving people! Wouldn't that be great?"

Jaune didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her with a distanced look. She wasn't exactly sure it was her, he was looking at, but someone else. Ruby didn't let it bother her and instead gave him her best smile. She crouched in front of him, hand still offered for him to take. "Can't stay on the ground forever," she quoted the line he gave to her yesterday.

It seemed to bring him back, eyes on her.

Not another second passed before his hand enveloped hers.

* * *

 _"Can't stay on the ground forever," those soft lips said. "Isn't that what you always say when you defeat your opponent?"_

 _Jaune rolled his eyes, brushing the jab off like he would a sword aimed for his jugular. "I say it whenever anyone is down. I'm not so vain that I would only say it after beating someone in a spar."_

 _"I'm sure you are as gallant as you believe," a hand was offered, smoother than it had any right to be, for this girl trained more than any other person at this facility. "Well? Are you going to sit there gawking at my hand or will you get up and fight again?"_

 _Still, he looked at the hand she extended. For so long the only person who gave a defeated opponent enough respect to offer a hand was himself. The only thing that mattered in this place was to be the best. To offer kindness and a helping hand was seen as an insult, one that everyone in this awful place wanted to remind him of when they got the chance._

 _Finally, he met those eyes that were prettier than any treasure he could imagine. It was as if he was looking at the most exquisite gold in all of Remnant._

 _He took her hand without another thought._

Eyes of the brightest gold turned silver. At the moment, Jaune found that he didn't care even if he missed that girl looking at him. Right now, he found those eyes that resembled the shine of a falling star to be just as captivating. Love was not the emotion that came to mind, but it was no less beautiful.

For the first time since he last saw that girl in is memories, Jaune felt safe. Welcomed.

It almost moved him to tears.

* * *

 **"See you in another year!"**

 **"And cut! Beautiful Nobody simply beautiful. No one will expect that you actually plan on making more updates."**

 **"Of course they'll believe me. The peasants are too naive to think anyone, but Coeur will deliver a consistent amount of content. But once those fools see that I have updated this story before a month has passed, they'll rejoice, letting out the sweet tears that I desperately yearn for. Oh, I can taste them now!"**

 **"The camera's still on..."**

 **0_0**

 **Uh... hi. You didn't see that.**

 ***Cough* Anyway. Yes, I am back with another update. Isn't that great? Please don't cry tears of joy, because I totally do not want a glass of it to go with my filet mignon that is cooked to perfection. Medium rare, the best way to eat steak. Medium is acceptable, but anything else is objectively bad. Medium well is just gross. Well done is basically insulting the cow that died for your meal, the butcher that killed the cow, and the chef that had to essentially burn a perfectly good piece of meat.**

 **If you eat your steak rare, then you, my friend are a freak.**

 **On to something about the chapter. I can easily imagine people deciding that Ruby is going to be the love interest in this story. And hey, I can't stop you all from speculating, but it's waaay too soon to jump to conclusions. For all, you guys know I may kill her off next chapter...**

 **T_T**

 **Sorry, I won't ever make such a joke again. But still, the love interest in this story could be anyone! It could be Blake. Perhaps Weiss. Glynda may want a younger man in her life. It could even be Ozpin!**

 **Well, I should go. See you guys next year.**


End file.
